The purposes of this study are 1) to examine the efficacy of bupropion SR in the treatment of atypical depression; 2) to determine if the antidepressant effects of bupropion SR are related to blood levels of bupropion and its metabolites; and 3) To determine if treatment outcome is associated with changes in plasma levels of HVA.